Nothing but an Old Fairytale
by slyss
Summary: *Ahem* If one searched for it, they would find a lone, rotting bed in the middle of the woods. They say that a deep, dark tunnel could be found for those who truly wish to see it. However, everyone says, 'What to fear it not the tunnel itself, but what's inside.' Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians isn't my movie. It belongs to Dreamworks. Ch. 3 edited and revised
1. Chapter 1

If one searched for it, they would find a lone, rotting bed in the middle of the woods. And if they looked for it, they could discover a tunnel that reeks of darkness and fear. In other words . . . a lurking danger.

Deep down inside is a cavern full of black, bird cages, each holding precious black mares. And in the very center of the crowded area stood a tall man, his back to a large brass globe. His grey skin prickled and his golden eyes darted back and forth.

He stayed still, drinking in the unusual sensation that had drifted into his lair. A sensation that carried jealousy, self-pity, and a shattered heart. The man couldn't help but thoughtfully observe the dark matter that came in a few moments ago. After peering and prodding at it, the man cupped his hands and called to the energy. Surprisingly, it obeyed. He could not help but smile as he gathered the matter into a small marble until it became Pitch Black.

. . . . . . . . . .

A small house sat on a steep slope of one of the tallest mountains in the world. The Himalayas Mountain Range. A roaring fire blazed in every room that filled the small house. Well, that is, small as a dog house on the outside, as big as a mansion on the inside. In a small room was a tall stool and a puppet stage. When steps were heard from down the hall, six wooden puppets dropped out of nowhere and floundered on the stage. A boy, no older than fourteen years old, sat on the stool as he prepared to watch a short puppet show. As if by magic, the dolls moved by themselves and prepared the set.

The Defeat of Him

Script by ?

Guardians: Surrender Pitch!

Pitch: Never!

(All Guardians advance towards Pitch)

Guardians: Then it shall be your doom.

(Pitch tries to run away)

(Nightmares advance)

Pitch: No, what are you doing?

(Nightmares pick up speed)

Pitch: NO. Stay away.

(Nightmares ignore him)

Pitch: NononononoNOOOOOO!

Jack Frost: Your fear is the end of you

(Nightmares&Pitch disappear)

_Back in the cavern_

Pitch: Screams of agony

I will get my revenge

**FIN**

The boy smiled as the show came to a close."Jack Frost," he chuckled. "What a trouble maker."

He took off his voluminous top hat and took out a bottle of Château Margaux and a wine glass. He secured the cork between his teeth and ripped it out. After pouring himself a small glass, the boy dropped the bottle back into his hat and plopped the hat back onto his head.

As he slowly stirred the wine, a smile formed on his face.

"Jack Frost, you better stay on your feet; it's time to prepare for battle."

. . . . . . . . . .

Back at the Pole, Jack Frost prepared for battle. During the past few days, he and the Easter kangaroo had been on short terms.

If the Pooka hadn't trapped Jack under the pink dye-fall, Jack wouldn't had felt like it was necessary to re-direct _all_ of the Easter eggs into Bunny's many tunnels. Luckily, no egg got hurt. Much. A few shivering eggs were temporary traumatized, including Bunny.

Now, both Guardians were out to seek revenge.

_Two-and-a-half hours ago_

"JACK!"

An angry Pooka stormed into North's private workshop, causing poor North to stumble over a moving train set. As North tried to catch the falling airplanes he had crashed into, Bunny stormed around the room looking for Jack.

"Where is he?!"

"Excuse me?" A confused Santa stared at the mad Easter Bunny.

"Ya' know what I mean! The little blighter jumbled up all of my Easter eggs. And do you know who this effects?" Bunny pointed to himself. "Yeah, that's right, me!"

"Bunny, Bunny, Bunny," sighed North. He got up and brushed his knees. "Ugh. Too old to bend down so far. Any ways, why not go settle it with Jack? Pass a few words, have a good talk -"

"Yeah, that's what I'll do when I get my hands on him. I'll strangle 'im until he admits he's done wrong."

"Now Bunny, that is not a very good idea-"

"No time to talk. Have to find that nuisance and give him a piece o' my mind. If you find him, tell him that there's going to be an all out war three hours from now."

"Wait, Bunny. Don't think-"

"Sorry North. I have someone I need to kill."

Bunny sprinted off, leaving an upset North standing all alone. North rubbed his temples and sighed. He pointed to his desk and said, "Jack, you may come out now."

As Jack Frost came out from under North's desk, he couldn't contain his laughter.

"Did you see that? He totally missed me."

"Jack, I do not think now is the time to-"

"See you North. I have to get ready for the all out war."

"But Jack, don't you think-"

"Bye!"

Jack ran to the window and jumped out. His laughter could be heard as he flew away.

North collapsed onto a large chair and said, "O, mal'chik." It would be a long time before the Workshop could go back to it's normal routine. North closed his eyes and tried not to think of the nightmares that would soon begin.

* * *

**_O mal'chik_ means _Oh boy_ in Russian**

**Oh, and hi. First fanfic, so it may not be so great. Sorry if it's terrible. If it is, tell me**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bulls eye!" laughed Jack. "That's three points for you, _seventy_-three points for me."

Bunny struggled to stand up as Jack prepared another round of snowballs. Even though Bunny had been the one to challenge Jack, he was at a disadvantage with all the snow around them. The amount of snowballs Jack had prepared was incredible.

Bunny threw one of his boomerangs at Jack as he dove behind one of the many snow mounds. For someone who was supposed to have learned about the challenge only ten minutes ago, Jack was strangely prepared to fight.

Bunny had to admit, Jack held the upper hand. The crazy flying maniac had chosen the best place to fight at his advantage. But Bunny, being Bunny, refused to back down. He was an elder spirit, and still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

He reached into his pouch and searched for a grooved Easter egg. He checked its color, an olive green, and smiled. He hadn't used the Grenade Egg since his younger years, which was a long time ago. Well, he _was_ older than the three hundred year-old punk.

Just as Bunny was about to throw the Grenade at Jack, a small bullet flew out of nowhere and collided with Jack. Just as it made contact with him, it exploded, sending a shower of black sparks and Jack falling towards the ground.

"Jack!" Bunny sprang up and ran over to the younger Guardian.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. But hey, cliff hanger**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning! Cuss words/ bad language may appear in this chapter**

* * *

Madd Hatter entered one of the many rooms of his home. He walked to a small table in the very center of the room and sat down behind it. As soon as he touched the seat, the room began to shimmer and glow. The plain wooden walls and floors transformed into a dark room. Hatter smiled and snapped his fingers. Out of the darkness, a circle of candles lit one after the other. After the candles were all lit, the room's new contents could be seen.

The walls had been replaced with thick, black curtains and a coarse rug was laid out on the floor. A curtain of beads replaced the door and fireplace that was burning; more beads and talismans hung from the ceiling.

Soon afterwards, his bright tail coat was replaced by an embroidered robe and white gloves. Golden bangles adorned his wrists and ankles while thin chains hung loosely from his neck. His white, ruffled shirt vanished, leaving his chest bare and lean muscles in plain sight. His pressed pants had been switched with plain cotton shorts. The black shoes he wore disappeared and left him barefooted. And most importantly, his top hat had turned into a small turban.

As soon as his transformation was complete, Hatter unwrapped the bottom half of his turban, took it off, and dug deep inside for a crystal ball. After a bit of fumbling and groping, he pulled out a tiny black marble. Happy with his find, he gently placed it on the table and re-wrapped his turban. When he reached for the marble again, it had become a smoky crystal the size of a bowling ball.

Hatter rubbed his hands together and said, "Now, let's see how our good friends are, shall we?"

By placing both hands onto the sphere, an image appeared. When Hatter peered inside, a bright light flashed from the center and blinded his eyes. He had to blink several times before he could peer into the crystal ball again.

"Damn it," he muttered. "I forgot how bright the stupid snow could be."

Once he regained his eyesight, Hatter surveyed the image inside, and what he saw brought him great pleasure.

Bunny was getting up and sprinting towards Jack, who was lying on the ground.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Jack!" Bunny sprang up and ran over to the younger Guardian. He knelt down beside him and turned him onto his back. His eyes ran over Jack's wound. What he saw caused his heart to clench with rage and fear. The bullet wound had left a black mark on Jack's stomach, and it gave off an eerie glow.

"Jack!" Bunny yelled. "Jack, can you hear me!? Jack!"

The younger Guardian didn't respond to Bunny's pleading cries. "Jack! Hey, Jack! You're okay mate. You're okay right? C'mon ya little-"

_Knock, knock._

The sudden knocking startled Hatter and his eyes grew wide. Without thinking, Hatter let go of the crystal ball, causing the image to blow away. He growled and clenched his hands.

"Scared because of a knock on the door frame?" A mocking voice slid between the hanging decorations towards Hatter. He instantly recognized the speaker. Unfortunately, she had an annoying voice that often gave him headaches for days on.

"You don't have to worry. It's just good old me." A young woman in her early twenties walked into the room.

Hatter put on a disgustingly delighted smile on his face. "Keera. Why are you here? I thought I told everyone to leave me alone for a few days."

The woman plastered a false smile onto her pale skin.

"I heard, but you know me. I choose to ignore stuff like that."

"I repeat myself. Why. are. you. here."

Keera strutted over to the table and put on a sarcastic smile, "Oh, you know. I just wanted to ask a few questions."

In a blink of an eye, Hatter leaped out of his chair as the top half was blown away.

Keera moved her smoking fist back down to her side. "Nice doge," she smirked.

Hatter jumped to the other side of the room and tension filled the air. Keera glared at Hatter as he amusingly looked at her. A dangerous look came into both spirits' eyes.

"Hey Keera, did anyone ever tell you that you look like Cat woman?"

A spark flashed from Keera's eyes as she growled, "Hey Hatter, did anyone tell you that this is my _motorcycle_ suit?"

Hatter smirked and he replied,"Then why'd you include the stilettos?"

With a genuine smile, Hatter looked on as Keera's hands had begun to twitch. Keera lifted her head to face Hatter. After a rattling breath, her eyes started to change from blue-grey, to olive, to dark goldenrod, to burnt orange, and finally became a dark rosewood.

Her hair started to fly up as a strong, decaying breeze blew around her. As the wind blew further up her body, Keera's lime-colored hair slowly turned into a bright coral.

After she had transformed, the wind flew about the room, blowing all of the candles out. The only light that could be seen were the moonbeams struggling to get through the dark curtain.

Even with the blazing eyes and rushing wind, Hatter stayed calm.

"Don't you dare to mock me, _little boy_. You may be older than me but I'm still-"

"I'll repeat myself yet _again_. Why are you here."

"Why? You're asking me _why_?" Keera clenched the top of her hair and grit her teeth. "Fine, then! If you're stupid enough not to see it, I'll tell you." The wind grew stronger as she continued.

"Hatter," she said in a low voice. "You took some of my power from my energy reserves, right?"

"So what?"

Keera's voice rose to a loud shriek as she restrained herself from charging at the boy. "My precious power is only to be used by _me_! How _dare _you take some of my energy! Who did you give it to!?"

Hatter looked innocently at the younger woman. "I don't know what you're talking about," he shrugged. He cleared his throat and twiddled his thumbs.

Keera looked at Hatter, surprise written all over her face. After a few seconds, she held her sides as she gasped with laughter.

"Oh, so you don't know what I'm talking about. Of course you don't." She immediately straightened up and looked down at Hatter. "Don't give me shit!" she spat. "I know you have no use for it. Even _if_ you had used it, I would be able to sense the energy trail on you. And guess what. You don't have them! So, I'll ask you one more time. Who. did. you. give. it. to?!"

A new voice spoke up from behind her and replied in a gentle purr. "I'm afraid he gave it to me."

* * *

**Yay! Another cliffhanger!**

**Also, for those confused about the younger woman part, Hatter is older than Keera by years, not by looks**

**Also, thank you person who left a review for chapter two. You're the first one to leave one and it made me so happy**


	4. Chapter 4

North paced around the Great Hall, thoughtfully stroking his beard while Tooth zipped around, frantically chatting to her fairies.

"Ooh, do you think he's alright?" "What will happen to Jack?" "Who attacked him?" "Ugh, I'm so anxious." "Wait, what if he dies? Oh no! I'll never be able to see that beautiful smile again!" "What to do, what to do?"

A door creaked open as Bunny stepped out of a small guest room, with the tips of his ears pointing downwards. Everyone stopped and turned to stare at him. Before he could take another step, Tooth and her fairies swarmed him and bombarded him with questions.

"So, how's his condition?" "Does his wound still hurt?" "Is he alive?" "Is Jack okay?" "Can he be fixed?" "How bad is his wound?" "Is Jack going to die?" "Will he be crippled?"

Bunny gave them a small smile and gently pushed the fairies aside. He beckoned to North and Tooth and they anxiously followed him into the room.

Jack was laid on a small bed while Sandy stroked his hair. Sandy had tried to peer into Jack's dreams many times, but was unable to penetrate his mind. Whatever Jack had seen would remain as a mystery until he woke up.

North stood next to Sandy and asked, "How is he?"

"Well," Bunny sighed, "He could be worse. At least the wound stopped spreading and there aren't any signs of infection. Except for that blasted black flesh."

"Black flesh?"

"Yeah."

Bunny went over to Jack and pulled back the covers. Tooth gasped and North's eyebrows shot up. Jack's bare chest gave off an unearthly pallor. What should have been pale, healthy skin was a contaminated layer of black mucus. And as they watched, it shimmered under the light, as if hissing at the brightness.

No one spoke.

. . . . . . . . . .

North paced around in the gathering hall thoughtfully stroking his beard while Tooth zipped around, frantically nibbling on her bottom lip. Sandy stared at Tooth as he tried to calm her down. They patiently waited for Jack's newest results.

A door creaked open as Bunny stepped out of a small guest room, with the tips of his ears pointing downwards. The three guardians stopped and turned to stare at him. With a slow shuffle, Bunny walked over to the others and sighed.

"Well, I've done my best. I worked so hard that the little bugger has flowers growing out of his stomach."

Despite the grim situation, Tooth gave Bunny a sad smile. She flew over to the Pooka and patted his shoulder.

"You tried your best. That's all that matters."

The moonbeams shimmered and wavered in the night sky as tears fell from the poor Tooth fairy. She hovered unevenly as she wiped the tears from her eyes. The gentle moon bathed her in its light and bright moonbeams descended into a large crystal.

_Remember, have faith._

"Manny. We are glad to hear from you, but it is not a good time. Jack has fallen."

An image grew from the crystal in the middle of Great Hall. Ten people - no, beings - had appeared in a linear formation.

_A new enemy._

"Manny, who are they?"

"North?" Bunny stared quizzically at him. "What's he mean, mate? And who are they?"

_Beware of the seven._

"Seven what? What do you mean by seven. Please, say more."

_Beware of the seven_.

The moon beams ascended and vanished from sight.

Sandy tugged at North's large jacket and a question mark appeared over his head. North looked down at the little man and frowned.

"I do not know what he meant, Sandy. He only told us to be careful of seven. What does that mean? Seven what?"

* * *

**From now on, I can only update every other weekend or so. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.**


End file.
